


The Next Step

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint come to an understanding</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/927758">Pillow Talk</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1028091">Fantasy No Longer</a></p><p>many thanks to sharpiesgal  for the encouragement and beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Clint sat in the darkened reading room Tony had put together for him. His favourite books lined one wall with mementos he'd squirreled away over the years. A large screen TV sat on an entertainment center along the opposite wall. Tonight, however, he sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the windows that looked down on Manhattan. The tablet in his hand played the video of Tony and Phil together yet again. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it, it wasn't even the third or fourth time. He'd seen it enough to know every touch and moan of pleasure by heart. 

He'd sat in this very spot, trying to read and ended up watching some horrible B sci-fi movies while Tony fucked, no made love, to Phil. Watching a live feed was not what he wanted to tempt himself with. JARVIS told him Phil had left, he'd gone in to find Tony changing the sheets for which he was glad. As much as he was okay with what happened he didn't know if he could stand smelling Phil on his pillow. He lay in Tony’s arms and listened as Tony told him about his night with Phil all the while kissing and touching his body, giving him pleasure. He was pretty sure Tony knew how much it had ripped at him 

At first, it had turned him on watching as Tony broke past all Phil's defences and fucked his former lover until Phil was boneless and completely sated. He'd had JARVIS delete the sound just prior to Phil coming while they lay wrapped around each other. He didn't want to know what was said between the two of them. He didn't want to know if there were words of affection or if his name was mentioned. 

After the first few viewings he began to notice things. Small things that no one else who hadn't been intimately involved with both men would ever have seen. He knew exactly when Phil caught his scent on the pillow and reached under the pillow to find the knife that was always kept there. He also didn’t miss the fact that Phil hadn't discovered the knife by accident and that he'd purposely inhaled deeply when he was face down in his pillow. 

He had paused the video when Phil was riding Tony's cock with his head thrown back and Tony was curled up to lick his nipple. There was no way Tony would have known how much he loved Phil in that position or how he'd topple him backward and pound into Phil. He heard the door open and the snick of the lock as it closed again. He assumed it was Tony. No one else ever dared to just walk into his sanctuary. This room was akin to Tony's lab and not just anyone came in.

"Clint."

"Fuck," Clint said dropping the tablet onto the other chair and standing quickly to face the last person he expected to see in here. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Tony told me you weren't yourself and I could probably find you here."

"Fuck," he muttered again and turned to lean a shoulder against the window. He'd tried so hard to not let Tony know he was having a few issues with what happened. 

"Clint?"

He turned to see Phil pick up the tablet and close the video program, before turning the tablet off and leaning against the window facing him. "I am so fucked," he finally said. 

"Talk to me."

Clint chuckled when he heard those words. They were an echo of that conversation that started their affair. In fact it all was. "I love Tony. I don't know when it happen just that one day I knew I loved him and wanted to be with him. But god help me, I'm still in love with you too. I miss you. I miss us together. I miss lazy Sunday mornings laying about in our underwear fighting over the crossword puzzle and snarking at the op-ed pieces." Clint sighed, he never intended to say any of that to anyone, let alone Phil. Ever. "Don't get me wrong, I love what Tony and I share. It’s just different. And that," he said pointing to toward the tablet, "that tears at me more than I ever thought it would."

Phil reached out and cupped Clint's cheek. "You need both of us. The calm and the kinetic energy."

Leaning into Phil's caress, Clint finally answered. "Yeah." Phil had so succinctly put into words what had been running around in his head since Tony's conversation about fantasy lovers.

"How much did you record?" Phil asked nodding toward the tablet.

"JARVIS recorded until you left," Clint admitted. 

"Audio and video, or just video?"

"Both," Clint admitted. "But I had JARVIS delete the audio before you came. I... I couldn't hear that."

"You should have listened?" 

"Why? To hammer it home that I gave you up because I couldn't forgive you."

"No. So you would have heard me call out your name as I came," Phil said stepping a little closer to Clint. "You would have heard me crying and Tony trying to comfort me, saying he would try to find a way to get us back together. I want you back."

Clint had no idea now to feel about Phil's declarations. "I won't, can't, give up Tony just to have us back," he stated as Phil pulled him into his arms, holding him as he started to shake.

"I don't expect you to. In fact I don't want you too."

Clint shifted so he could look at Phil. "I don't understand."

"Simple. Tony and I both love you. Both want you and you need us both for different reasons. Tony and I believe the three of us can make it work," Phil answered caressing Clint's cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

As soon as he felt Phil's lips on his, Clint closed his eyes and let himself feel, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist and pressing closer. He'd missed this. This steady slow build of passion he could feel brewing bit by bit as Phil deepened the kiss owning him until he was holding on for dear life.

"God I knew you two would be beautiful together but I had no idea how beautiful."

Clint pulled back, struggling to get out of Phil's embrace, when he heard Tony's voice. "Oh shit, Tony. I'm sor..."

"Stop. Don't say another word," Tony instructed as he slowly crossed the room and came up behind Clint and wrapped his arms around Clint holding onto Phil's waist. "I've always known from the moment we got together there was someone you were never quite over. Then when you told me about Agent and you, I knew it was him you still loved." He moved to caress Clint's chest when he started to protest. "Shhh... I know you love me too. I don't doubt you, but after a couple long talks with Agent, I understand a lot better and while it will be a hardship, I'm willing to share you with him. Or maybe the three of us together. It'll be a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Clint didn't know what to say to that. And on his current emotional state, he was having a hard time distinguishing between sincere Tony and snarky Tony. That was until Phil leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'll show you how much of a hardship it will be for him," as he reached around Clint, pulled Tony to him and kissed him, his tongue running along the seam of Tony's lips until the genius opened his mouth and let Phil own him. When Phil pulled back he smiled and took Clint's hand. "Feel how hard he is. Such a hardship."

"Why Agent, I didn't know you had it in you," Tony quipped pressing his hard cock into Clint's hand as his lover closed his hand around it. When Phil's hand joined Clint's on his cock before slipping lower. "Why Agent, Phil," Tony corrected himself. "What do you say we take Legolas to bed and show him what he hasn't lost. I have a feeling he's a little confused right now."

"You could say that," Clint muttered giving Tony's cock a squeeze before running hand up Tony's chest and around his neck to give it a quick squeeze indicating Tony's words were spot on before giving him a quick kiss and stepping back away from both of them. he needed to get away from them to gain clarity even though he really just wanted to climb into their arms and lose himself for a while.

Tony and Phil both held out their hands to Clint, waiting for him to take them. When he finally did, he let them escort him to his and Tony's bedroom and tuck him into bed between them. 

With his head on Tony's chest and Phil tucked behind him he was finally content for the first time since the battle of Manhattan and his world turned on its side.


End file.
